Little Dongsaeng
by yongie13
Summary: Ada yeojya lain yang membutuhkan Yesung?/bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? akankah Yesung mengerti perasaannya sediri?/dan,,, ada Siwon untuk Kibum../chapter03/last update/ YeWook slight SiBum, KangTeuk/RnR ne?...
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Little Dongsaeng**

**Chapter : 01/03**

**Cast: YeWook or YeBum? ^^'  
><strong>

**Main cast: Kangteuk**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.**

**S**_**umma**_**ry: karena dia **_**dongsaeng**_**ku. Dan aku adalah **_**eonnie**_**nya. Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan **_**namja**_** itu untuk kucintai. Kenapa harus dia?**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik, sedikit terisnpirasi dari movie little boy.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't Copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

><p>"Karena aku adalah <em>eonnie-<em>nya, walau umur kami hanya beda beberapa detik. Tapi aku tetaplah _eonnie-_nya" ucap seorang _yeojya_ bangga.

"Aku tahu itu Wookie. Kau menyayangi _dongsaeng_-mu kan?"

"Ne _oppa_, dia _dongsaeng_ yang baik," ucap _yeojya_ itu mengahadap ke _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya.

"_Ne_, _oppa_ tahu itu," jawab _namja_ itu mengusap rambut _yeojya_ itu lembut.

**Star story**

"Bummie-ah, kau melupakan bekalmu," teriak Ryeowook kepada Kibum, adiknya.

"Hehe, mian _eonnie._"

"Haishhh kau ini, kan sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku _eonnie_" kata Ryeowook memberikan bekal berwarna hijau kepada Kibum.

"Habis kalau aku tidak panggil _eonnie_, pasti mereka akan menyangka aku adalah _eonnie-_nya. Haha," tawa Kibum pecah karena meledek Ryeowook yang notaben lebih pendek darinya.

"Ne _arraso_, aku ke kelas dulu," teriak Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

**Ryeowook pov**

Tahun ajaran baru, sekarang aku duduk di kelas X3 SM high school. Dan Kibum di kelas X1. Dia kembaranku, marga kami 'Kim' _appa_ kami bernama Kim Youngwoon tapi teman-temannya memanggil Kangin dan _umma_ kami bernama Park Jungsu, lebih di kenal sebagai Leeteuk. Aku sendiri Kim Ryeowook…

"Wookie, bagaimana kelas barumu?" yah aku sendiri lebih dikenal sebagai Wookie.

"Aku belum tahu, aku baru mau menuju kelasku oppa," jawabku memandang _namja_ yang kini telah berjalan disebelahku "_oppa_ sendiri?" tanyaku kepada Yesung _oppa_.

"Sama, _oppa_ juga baru mau kekelas baru oppa," Yesung _oppa_ kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku setelah mengusap rambutku pelan.

Yah, Yesung _oppa_ atau lebih lengkap Kim Jongwoon, walau sama-sama bermarga Kim tapi dia bukan saudara kandungku. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Dan aku menyukainya. Sayangnya dia 'tidak'!

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi pigo, Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo ajikdo nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo"

Prok prok prok

Aku terkejut dan menghentikan nyanyianku, yah 'one fine spring day' lagu kesukaanku. Kutatap seorang _namja_ berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah gitar.

"_Nuguya_?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Oh _mian_ mengganggumu nona, aku Donghae. Lee Donghae dari kelas XI2, ketua klub musik. Apa kau bersedia bergabung dengan klub kami?" tawarnya kepadaku.

Aku berfikir sebentar kemudian menyetujuinya. Alih-alih aku ingin mengajak Kibum juga.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Bummie-ah, kau mau masuk klub musik ya? Masuk ya? Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu," kataku semanja-manjanya kepada Kibum yang notabennya adalah _dongsaeng_ku.

"Aniyo, aku-kan tidak bisa bermain music."

"Ani, bukan bermain musik. Cukup bernyanyi dan lagi suaramu kan bagus."

"Senyumku. It's ok?" ralatnya lagi. Yah, aku akui. Senyum Kibum itu sangat manis, kalau dia tersenyum maka kau akan merasa damai.

Berlebihan? Tapi begitulah yang aku rasakan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku serta melipat tanganku di dada pertanda aku kesal.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau kesal Wookie?" kali ini Yesung _oppa_ menghampiri kami dan menghentikan jalanku karena dia berhenti di hadapanku.

"_Aniyo_, kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan masuk klub itu," kataku kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung _oppa_ dan Kibum.

**Ryeowook pov end**

"Wookie-ah, bisakah kau antarkan kue ini ke rumah Hankyung _ahjushi_?" perintah Leeteuk kepada Ryeowook.

"_Ne umma_" Ryeowook mengambil kotak berisi _cookies _dari tangan Leeteuk kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Yesung yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_Annyeong_ ahj_umma_" sapa Ryeowook kepada Heechul yang kini sedang memotong rumput di halaman rumahnya.

"Wookie-ah? Ah _annyeong_ Wookie. _Waeyo_?" tanya Heechul menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk di beranda rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu _ahjumma_, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Ini dari _umma,_" Ryeowook memberikan kotak berisi kue kering kepada Heechul.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"_annyeong_ _oppa_. _Ahjumma_ aku pulang," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan beranda rumah Yesung.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**Kibum pov**

Akhh kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku meremas rambut hitamku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

"_Chagiya_? _Waeyo_? Kau kenapa _chagi_?" tanya _umma_ melihatku yang menarik rambutku dan menggigit bibir bawahku menahan sakit.

"_Ani_ _umma_, hanya saja kepalaku sakit," kataku masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Waeyo?" _umma_ terlihat panik kemudian _umma_ memanggil _appa_ yang berada di lantai dua.

_Appa_ segera turun setelah mendengar teriakan _umma_.

"_Umma_, kepala Kibum sakit," ringisku masih memegang bagian belakang kepalaku.

_Umma_ balas memelukku. Melihat aku yang kesakitan. _Appa_ segera menggendongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Aku menjalani sedikit pemerikasaan, _uisanim_ Shindong-pun memerintahkan aku untuk menunggu ruang tunggu rumah sakit sementara dia berbicara dengan _umma_ dan _appa_.

Karena sedikit bosan aku berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan _uisanim_ Shindong.

"_Mianhae _tuan Kim, kita harus segera melakukan operasi, kanker di otak putri anda akan semakin membesar kalau kita tidak melakukan tindakan sesegera mungkin," aku diam mematung mendengarnya.

Aku? Kanker? Di otak? Berarti itu kanker otak? Bagaimana dengan Wookie-_eonnie_? Kalau aku tidak ada dia pasti kesepian.

Aku segera menempelkan telingaku kembali ke arah pintu dan mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin _uisanim_, bagaimana mungkin Kibum mengalami kanker otak. Itu tidak mungkin," aku mendengar _umma_ berteriak tidak percaya.

"Tenanglah _chagiya_. Kami akan membicarakannya dulu _uisanim_. Kalau Kibum sudah siap, kami akan melakukannya sesegera mungkin" kata _appa_ bijak.

"Aku siap _appa_, tapi jangan katakan pada Wookie-_eonnie_" kataku yang kini telah memasuki ruangan Shindong _uisanim_. Kulihat _umma_ dan _appa_ beserta Shindong_ uisanim _menatapku tidak percaya.

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" _umma_ melepaskan pelukan _appa_ dan berlari ke arahku.

"_Umma_, aku sudah besar. Aku akan melakukan operasi itu. Walau harus di kemotherapi juga aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku minta agar _umma_ tidak memberitahu Wookie-_eonnie._"

"_Ne_, _umma_ janji" kata _umma_ pasti.

**Kibum pov end**

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

"_Umma_? _appa_? Bummie?" aku berteriak mencari peghuni rumahku.

'padahal aku hanya keluar sebentar ke rumah Yesung _oppa_ lalu ke supermarket sebentar, kenapa semua sudah menghilang?' rutukku kesal karena tidak ada orang di rumah kami.

Aku berjalan menyalakan TV dan menonton acara favourite ku. 'Winnie the pooh.'

Lama! dan sudah satu jam aku sendirian di rumah.

Cklek

Aku menatap ke pintu ruang tamu kami yang bersebelahan dengan ruang TV.

"_Umma_? _appa_?" aku berlari memeluk _umma_.

"_Umma_? waeyo?" tanyaku karena _umma_ tidak membalas pelukanku.

"_Umma-_mu lelah Wookie, sebaiknya kalian mandi sana," perintah _appa_ padaku.

Kutatap _umma_ sebentar tapi Kibum sudah menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju kamar kami yang ada di lantai dua.

"Bummie-ah, _umma_ kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Ani_, _umma_ mungkin hanya lelah _eonnie_."

"Haishhh, jangan panggil aku _eonnie_" kataku menyela dan Kibum tersenyum manis melihatku menegrucutkan bibir.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**Kibum pov**

Sudah dua bulan aku melakukan pemeriksaan dan pengobatan kanker otakku tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook-_eonnie_.

_Eonnie_ yang sangat kusayangi, untukku dia seperti benda berharga bahkan lebih berharga. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjatuhkan air mata. Karena air mata Ryeowook _eonnie_ sangat berharga.

"Kibum-ah, kau melupakan bekalmu lagi!" teriak Ryeowook-_eonnie_ berlari menuju kelasku.

"_eonnie_? Mian aku tadi pergi duluan," kataku tersenyum. Aku tahu, Ryeowook _eonnie_ sangat menyukai senyumanku. Makanya aku selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Huwaaaa, kau manis sekali!" dia memelukku tidak peduli dimana kami berada.

"Ehhhmmm, berhentilah memeluknya Wookie. Kau membuat Kibum sesak," Wookie-_eonnie_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _namja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Yakk! _Oppa!_ kau merusak suasana hatiku saja," teriaknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Yesung _oppa_.

"Kibum-ah, _waeyo_? Kau terlihat sangat pucat hari ini?"tanya Yesung _oppa_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Ani,_ aku sedikit lelah" kataku kemudian berjalan masuk ke kelas.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Kibum-ah, kalau kau sakit sebaiknya _oppa_ antar kau pulang saja," tawar Yesung _oppa_ saat jam olahraga kami. Yah, kelasku dan kelas Yesung _oppa_ hari ini belajar bersama di lapangan basket sekolah.

"Ani _oppa_, aku tidak apa-apa," kataku memegang kepalaku.

**Brakkk**

"Kibuuum!" sebelum pingsan aku masih sempat medengar Yesung _oppa_ berteriak.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Yakk! Kim Ryeowook, kau kemana saja? _Dongsaeng-_mu pingsan sejak tadi. Kau baru tiba sekarang," samar-samar aku mendengar Yesung _oppa_ berteriak.

Siapa? Wookie _eonnie_? Waeyo?

"Mian _oppa_… hosh… hosh mian _oppa_. a-aku dari lab IPA," kata Wookie _eonnie_ meminta maaf dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Bummie-ah, kau tidak apa kan?" sekarang Wookie _eonnie_ mengelus kepalaku. Kurasakan tangannya bergetar.

"_Mian_ _eonnie_ telat Bummie," katanya masih mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"_eonnie_? _Mian_. _Oppa_? Jangan marahi Wookie _eonnie,_" kataku mencoba untuk duduk "_Awwww_" aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Aku tahu itu, kanker di kepalaku pasti sedang mencoba menyakitiku.

"Bummie-ah? Waeyo? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Wookie _eonnie_ panik.

Pandanganku kabur, aku merasa sakit. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit.

**Kibum pov end**

**Yesung pov**

Kibum kembali pingsan, kutatap _yeojya_ manis ini sedang mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kami memutuskan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Wookie-ah, kau cepat hubungi _umma_ dan _appa_-mu!" perintahku kepada Ryeowook.

Kibum menjalani pemeriksaan. Kulihat seorang _uisanim_ keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

"_Uisanim_? Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku mendekati _uisanim_ itu.

"Apa kau saudaranya?"

"_Ne_," aku berbohong kepada _uisanim_ itu.

"Dia tidak apa, hanya saja kanker di otaknya mulai bereaksi kembali. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga kanker itu kembali menyakitinya" aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Kanker? Di kepala? Itu berarti kanker otak-kan? Dia lelah? Mungkin karena pelajaran olahraga hingga dia mengalami kelelahan seperti ini.

"_Oppa_? _Umma_ dan _appa_ sebentar lagi akan datang," teriak Ryeowook padaku.

"Wookie-ah? Kau tahu Kibum sakit? Kenapa kau tetap membiarkannya mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?" teriakku kepada Ryeowook setelah _uisanim_ yang memeriksa Kibum meninggalkan kami.

"_Oppa_? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ryeowook mendekatiku.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Kibum sakit ka…."

"Wookie? Yesung? Kibum dimana?" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku Kim ahjushi memanggil kami dari ujung lorong.

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit kaget dan berjalan menuju Kim _ahjushi_.

"_Ahjushi_, Kibum ada di ruang ini," kataku menarik tangan Kim ahjushi ke ruangan Kibum yang tidak jauh darinya.

**Yesung pov end**

'Kibum sakit apa?' batin Ryeowook menatap kepergian Yesung dan _appa-_nya menuju kamar Kibum.

Kangin kemudian mencium kepala putrinya lembut begitu juga dengan Leeteuk.

"Yesung-_ah_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Yesung yang hanya memandangi Kibum yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"_Uisanim_ bilang dia hanya kelelahan _ahjumma,_"jawab Yesung kemudian kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi Yesung selalu memandanginya seolah dialah yang salah atas kejadian pingsannya Kibum.

"_Umma_? _eonnie_?" semua mata kini menatap Kibum yang mengingau memanggil Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"_Chagiya_? Kau sadar?" panggil Leeteuk kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Kibum.

"Bummie-ah? Kau sudah sadar?" sekarang Ryeowook berdiri di dekat Kibum melewati Yesung.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

'_Yesung oppa hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa salahku? hahhhh hanya aku yang bodoh, mencintai Yesung oppa. Hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Sedangkan Yesung oppa sendiri? Aku tahu, dia pasti menyukai Kibum. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia membentak Kibum. Sedangkan kepadaku? Setiap saat. Setiap aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan dia akan selalu marah kepdaku. Hari ini Kibum pingsan aku tidak tahu kalau dia sakit. Mungkin karena dia selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa. Saat aku tanya pada umma ataupun appa. Mereka bilang Kibum hanya lelah. Tuhan, aku mohon agar Kibum sehat seperti biasanya. Karena aku sangat menyayangi dongsaeng-ku itu.'_

Aku menutup buku diaryku dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarku.

"_Eonnie_? Apa aku boleh pinjam catatan fisikamu?" tanya Kibum yang kini masuk kekamarku.

"Kau sudah baikan Bummie?" tanyaku yang kini mencari buku catatan yang dia minta.

"_Ne_, aku selalu baik." dia tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kepadaku.

"Kyaaaa, kau manis sekali," aku memeluknya erat.

"Wookie-ah, Bummie-ah, cepat turun. Kita makan malam," teriak _umma_ memangil kami.

"_Ne umma_" teriak kami serempak.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_Umma_, lihatlah. Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas" teriak Kibum saat kami pulang sekolah.

"wah benarkah? _Chukkae chagiya_" kata _umma_ kemudian memeluk Kibum.

"Bagaimana denganmu Wookie?" kini _umma_ bertanya padaku.

"Wookie _eonnie_ mendapat nilai terbaik di angkatan kami _umma,_" kata Kibum menyela sebelum aku berkata.

"Anak pintar" kata _umma_ hanya mengelus kepalaku lembut.

_Umma_? aku hanya diam memandang _umma_. _umma_ tidak memelukku seperti Kibum? Aku hanya duduk diam disebelah _umma_ yang masih memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aku ke kamar," kataku dingin kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Wookie-ah, jangan lupa makan siang," teriak _umma_ padaku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan _umma_ dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarku.

Kulirik brosur yang diberikan Donghae _oppa_ padaku saat jam istirahat di sekolah tadi.

'Apa aku harus mengikutinya?' batinku menatap kertas brosur berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis-garis hijau di tengahnya.

'Akhh, aku rasa aku harus mengikutinya!' batinku kemudian mengisi formulir yang ada di belakang brosur itu.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_oppa_? Tiga hari lagi datanglah ke sini" kataku memberikan alamat tempat lombaku.

"Lomba akustik?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ setelah membaca alamat yang kuberikan.

"_Ne_, _oppa_ datanglah. Bukankah _oppa_ bilang ingin melihat permaianan pianoku?" Kataku sedikit kecewa dengan ekspresi Yesung _oppa_.

"Ne, kalau _oppa_ sempat _ne_?" katanya mengelus rambutku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Wookie-ah? Bagaimana persiapanmu?"

"_Oppa_? Aku selalu berlatih. Aku ingin mempersembahkan piala ini untuk _umma, appa_ dan Yesung _oppa _ lalu _dongsaeng-_ku_,_" kataku kemudian kembali memainkan piano yang ada di klub musik.

"Kalau begitu hwaiting, tapi mian ya? _Oppa_ tidak bisa menemanimu. _Oppa_ ada janji dengan Hyukkie," katanya memelas dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes-nya_.

"_Ne arraso_ _oppa_" kataku mengambil coklat yang di berikannya sebagai imbalan karena meninggalkan aku latihan sendiri.

Yah kenapa sendiri? Karena di klub musik ini hanya ada aku dan Donghae _oppa_. Jadi kalau Donghae _oppa_ pergi maka hanya akan ada aku sendiri.

Sebenarnya Yesung _oppa_ sudah pernah melarang aku untuk masuk ke klub musik. Namun karena teranjur menerima tawaran Donghae _oppa_ aku jadi tidak memepedulikan larangannya itu. Ternyata yang Yesung _oppa_ maksud itu begini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

"_Haruga myeo dari dwego eonjen ganeun_

_Nae mamedo oneul gateun saebomi oltende_

_Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo_

_Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae nareul mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago yaegi haejwo"_

Aku mulai memainkan tuts tuts pianoku, Kibum bilang suaraku indah, seperti suara ikan lumba-lumba. Yesung _oppa_ bilang aku mampu menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi dengan sempurna. Aku bilang, suaraku adalah hartaku setelah Kibum._ Dongasaeng_ yang sangat kusayangi, aku akan rela kalau Yesung _oppa_ menyukai Kibum. Walau pada akhirnya hatiku akan sakit karena melihatnya tapi aku akan senang kalau Kibum mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Karena aku menyukai senyumannya.

"_Eonnie_? Ayo pulang?" suara Kibum membuat aku berhenti memainkan pianoku dan menatapnya.

"Kemarilah, mau kau mendengar permainan _eonnie,_" kataku manja kepadanya. Yah aku ini memang manja. Kalau ada orang yang melihat kami, mereka akan bilang kalau aku ini adalah dongsaenya Kibum karena Kibum itu sangat dewasa.

"_Ne_, setelah itu kita pulang ya?" katanya berjalan menuju arahku dan duduk disebelahku.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku selalu memperhatikan Kibum. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan raut mukanya.

"Bummie-ah, kau sakit?" tanyaku berhenti kemudian menatapnya dengan jelas.

"Ah _ani_, aku hanya lelah. Tadi aku mengangkat barang berat" jawabnya 'jujur' padaku.

"Kalau begitu, biar _eonnie_ hubungi _appa_ agar _appa_ menjemput kita di sini," kataku mengeluarkan ponsel putihku untuk menghubungi _appa_.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin jalan kaki sama _eonnie,_" pintanya kemudian tersenyum. Haishhh aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat senyumannya.

"Kyaaaa, kau manis sekali Kibum-ah. _Eonnie_ menyayangimu," teriakku kemudian memeluknya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Wookie, kau membuat Kibum sesak," suara _baritone_ itu menghentikan aktifitasku. Kutatap _namja_ berkepala besar itu kesal.

"Yakk! Yesung _oppa_, kau merusak moodku saja," kataku kesal kemudian menarik Kibum untuk berjalan meninggalkan Yesung _oppa_. Namun langkah _namja_ itu terlalu besar untukku hingga dia mampu menyamai jalan kami.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kibum sangat senang mendengar celotehan Yesung _oppa_ yang untukku dia benar-benar cerewet.

Sungguh. Aku senang saat melihat Kibum tertawa lepas begini. Tapi hatiku sakit kalau mengetahui kenyataan ini. Yesung _oppa_ berjalan di antara aku dan Kibum, namun dia menggenggam erat tangan Kibum.

"Ayo lari," teriak Yesung _oppa_ menarik tangan Kibum menyeberangi jalan yang lampunya maish merah dan sebentar lagi akan hijau.

Aku berhenti melihat Yesung _oppa_ menarik tangan Kibum dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di perempatan jalan.

**Tetttttt**

Suara klekson mobil menyadarkan aku, kulihat Kibum melambaikan tangannya dari sebrang jalan.

"Wookie-ah, kami tinggal ya?" teriak Yesung _oppa_ kemudian berjalan menarik Kibum.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Untukku kebahagiaan Kibum adalah yang terpenting.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

Aku sampai di rumah, kulihat _umma_ menyiapkan makan siang kami.

"_Eonnie_, mian meninggalkanmu. Yesung _oppa_ menarikku," kata Kibum yang kini menghampiriku "Tapi kenapa _eonnie_ lama sekali?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ini! _eonnie_ mampir membeli jeruk ini. Kau suka kan?" kataku memberikan sebuah jeruk kepada Kibum.

Yah, Kibum itu sangat suka jeruk, aku suka membelikannya jeruk kalau sedang ada diskon.

"_Ne_, aku suka," teriaknya kemudian memelukku sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

'_Hari ini aku berlatih sendiri di ruang klub musik. Donghae oppa ada kencan dengan Eunhyuk-eonnie. Tapi aku senang hari ini Kibum mendengarkan permainan pianoku __

_Hari ini juga ada yang aneh dengan Kibum, dia terlihat pucat. Tapi saat kutanya dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tuhan, aku harap Kibum benar-benar baik-baik saja._

_Hari ini perjalan pulang Yesung oppa meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku berjalan sendiri dan diperjalanan aku membeli jeruk untuk Kibum. Dia terlihat senang dengan jeruk yang kubelikan __

_hatiku memang sakit melihat Yesung oppa bersama Kibum, tapi aku senang kalau Kibum bisa tertawa. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Dia sangat manis. Dia dongsaengku, dia saudaraku satu-satunya. Bagiku cinta bisa dicari, tapi dongsaengku itu tidak bisa dicari, dia anugerah tuhan yang diberikan untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepadaku lewat senyumannya. Dua hari lagi aku aka mengikuti lomba akustik itu. Tuhan, aku mohon agar Yesung oppa datang dan melihat performanceku nanti' _aku menutup diaryku.

"_Eonnie_, ayo makan?" teriakan Kibum membuat aku dengan segera meletakkan diaryku ke tempatnya dan berjalan menuju dapur kami untuk makan malam.

**Ryeowook pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>yang pernah baca jangan kasih tahu kelanjutannya dulu ne? <strong>

**ini sedikit pengubahan dan perbaikan, re-publish dari blog-saya dan sekarang blog itu saya protect. –hahahahaha-**

**yang terlanjur baca review ne? chapter02 udah saya ketik kok :D kalau di blog ada 2 chapter. Mungkin di SPI jadi 03 chapter. Review dari readers menentukan kelanjutannya, kalau banyak yang minta lanjut, minggu atau senin saya usahakan publish chapter02 :D**

**Feel 'be Mine' belum saya ketik kembali. Dan yang nanya kelanjutan oppa!, aigoo… itu udah tamat/finish/End/final/ TT^TT –author pundung-**

**Jadi gak ada lagi chapter 09 dan seterusnya. Hehehe**

**Dan saya berterima kasih karena 'banyak' yang nanya, ini yongie author oppa! Ya? Woaghh ternyata aku dikenal dengan author oppa! Di twitter maupun di fb. hahaha-ketawa aneh- gomawo. **_**Dan sekarang review ne?**_** ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: **_**Little Dongsaeng **_

_**chapter02  
><strong>_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: YeWook or YeBum**

**Sligh:: Kangteuk/SiBum**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**star story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung pov<strong>

"Kibum kau sakit?" tanyaku kepada Kibum yang terlihat sangat pucat. Benar saja, dia meremas rambutnya. Aku tahu, kanker di kepalanya pasti sedang mencoba menyakitinya lagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _oppa_ ada disini," kataku memeluknya.

"_Oppa_? Gomawo. Tapi akhhh…" Kibum mulai kesakitan dan sedikit berteriak.

"Tolong jaga _eonnie-_ku," katanya kemudian pingsan.

Aku segera membawanya kerumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tuanya.

Kulihat Kangin _ahjushi_ datang dengan Leeteuk _ahjumma_. Tunggu! Dimana Ryeowook? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Kibum sekarang sedang sakit? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Kibum?

Aku duduk di lorong rumah sakit bersama Kangin _ahjushi _yang sedang menenangkan Leeteuk _ahjumma_.

"Yesungie, gomawo kau telah membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit," kata Kangin_-ahjushi_.

"_N-ne _ahjushi," jawabku sedikit gugup.

**Yesung pov end**

**Ryeowook pov**

'Yesung _oppa_? Kau dimana? Aku sudah memberikan alamat itu kan? Kenapa kau tidak datang juga? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melihat performance-ku?' batinku miris saat tidak kutemukan sosok Yesung _oppa_ di antara pengunjung.

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi giliranmu," Donghae _oppa_ menepuk bahuku. Aku mengangguk kemudian namaku di panggil dan aku segera menaiki panggung menuju grand piano hitam yang berdiri kokoh sendirian di atas panggung.

"_Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi pigo_

_Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo ajikdo nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo"_

Ekor mataku tidak juga menemukan sosok Yesung _oppa_. Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku.

"_Aju meolli, aju meolli geudaega inayo sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde_

_Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo maeil geudaega saeng gagi na"_

Aku meneteskan air mataku. Tanpa kusadari hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"_Bangan gadeuk nama wirohae judeon geudae hyang giga kkossoge da heuteojyeo_

_Eonjenga neun neukkilsu eobseulkka bwa geudae iteon gong girado bujaba dugo shipeo"_

'_oppa_? Kau dimana?' batinku terus mencarinya.

"_Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose inayo sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde._

_Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo maeil geudaega saeng gagi na_

_Haruga myeo dari dwego eonjen ganeun_

_Nae mamedo oneul gateun saebomi oltende_

_Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo_

_Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae nareul mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago yaegi haejwo"_

Aku melanjutkan lagu 'one fine spring day' sampai selesai.

**Prok prok prok**

Kudengar suara tepukan penonton. Dari bangku penonton aku tidak menemukan sosok Yesung _oppa, umma, appa maupun Kibum_. Aku berlari menuju backstage. Air mataku tumpah, perasaanku menyeruak sakit tanpa aku ketahui alasannya.

Lama! aku dan Donghae _oppa_ beserta Eunhyuk _eonnie_ menunggu hasil pengumuman lomba akustik ini.

"Sekali lagi beri tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Kim Ryeowook yang telah berhasil membuat dewan juri dan penonton menikmati permainannya hari ini,"

Aku terkejut dengan hasil pengumuman itu. Aku menang.

"Chukkae Wookie-ah, kau menang!" teriak HaeHyuk bersamaan. Aku segera naik ke atas panggung untuk mengambil pialaku.

"_oppa_, _eonnie_. Gomawo kalian telah menemaniku," kataku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang hanya bisa memandang kepergianku.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_Umma_? _appa_? Kibum-ah?, apa kalian tidak mau menyambutku? Aku menang!" teriakku memasuki rumah kami.

"…"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dirumah kami. Aku diam sejenak kemudian kembali melangkah ke tiap sudut rumah kami. Tapi nihil, tanpa hasil aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yang aku temukan hanya dapur yang sedikit kacau.

**Drttt drrtttt**

"Yeoboseyo?" tanyaku menekan tombol hijau di ponsel putihku.

"_Chagiya_? Kau dimana? Kibum memanggil namamu trus?"

"_Appa_? _Appa_ dimana?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

"_Chagiya_, cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit Seoul ruang gardenia no.14.″ perintah _appa_ kemudian mematikan telphonenya.

**Tuuttttt tuuuttttt**

Aku hanya diam sejenak, kupandangi seisi rumah kami?

Siapa? Kibum? Kenapa? Dia sehat kan tuhan? Aku mohon, dia _dongsaeng_ku satu-satunya. Aku mohon agar dia sehat. Aku sudah benar-benar akan melepas Yesung _oppa_ kalau itu untuk Kibum. Tuhan, kenapa harus Kibum yang masuk rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa?'

**Drtttt drrrtttt**

Sekali lagi ponselku berbunyi.

"Wookie-ah, cepatlah datang!" kali ini Yesung _oppa_ berteriak dari sebrang sana.

Dengan segera aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan melaju dengan kecepatan super agar aku segera sampai di rumah sakit Seoul.

"_Mian… mian,"_ sepanjang koridor rumah sakit aku selalu menabrak orang dan selalu meminta maaf.

'gardenia no.14′ aku masuk kekamar yang sama sekali aku benci, aku muak kalau masuk ke kamar seperti ini. Kutatap sosok Kibum yang terbaring lemah dan masih mengingaukan namaku. _Umma_ yang dipeluk _appa_ dan Yesung _oppa_ yang mengegnggam erat tangan Kibum kini duduk disebelah Kibum dan ada beberapa _uisanim_ yang mengecek keadaanya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi dimana orang yang bernama Wookie itu?" tanya _uisanim_ itu kepada _umma_ dan _appa_.

"Aku," kataku tegas kemudian berjalan menuju Kibum.

"_Eonnie_, wokie _eonnie_" Kibum terus saja mengingaukan namaku.

"_Chagiya_, _eonnie_ disini" kataku mengenggam erat tangan kanannya yang baru saja di lepaskan Yesung _oppa_. Aku duduk di tempat Yesung _oppa_ tadi duduk dan mengelus lembut rambut Kibum.

"_Chagiya_, _appa_ titip Kibum. _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan segera ke ruang _uisanim_ Shindong" kata _appa_ mengelus kepalaku lembut kemudian berjalan meniggalkan aku dan Yesung _oppa_.

"Bummie-ah, cepatlah bangun. Apa kau tidak tahu _eonnie_ baru saja mendapatkan piala itu?" kataku yang kini telah mengeluarkan air mata. "kau tahu? _Eonnie_ sudah berjuang. Kau mau melihatnya kan? Kalau kau sadar. _Eonnie_ akan membiarkanmu memanggil _eonnie dimanapun kau mau_, _eonnie_ akan memberikan piala itu untukmu, _eonnie_ akan…" tangisku kembali pecah.

"Berhentilah menangis Wookie, Kibum pasti akan sedih melihatmu begini" kurasakan tangan hangat itu menepuk bahuku lembut.

"_Eonnie_? Benar kata Yesung _oppa_. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat _eonnie_ menangis," aku tersenyum senang saat kulihat sosok Kibum kini mengelus kepalaku.

Kutatap sosok putih pucat ini kini sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit.

"Kibumm-ie, kau istirahatlah. Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kita keluar dan biarkan Kibum istirahat," perintah Yesung _oppa_ menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

**Ryeowook pov end**

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Bagaimana kalau kita segera melakukan operasi itu?" tanya Shindong uisanim kepada Kangin.

"Tapi _uisanim_? apa tidak ada waktu lagi?"

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kita punya waktu, selambatnya tiga hari lagi. Selain itu tolong hindarkan dia dari keadaan stress karena tubuhnya akan mengeluarkan hormon cortisol yang bisa menyebabkan pembuluh darah menjadi kaku. Kami juga akan memberinya antioksidan yang cukup dan vitamin C. lalu kalau operasi ini telah selesai, tolong kurangi kadar garam. Atau bila perlu jangan biarkan dia makan sesuatu yang mengandung garam. Arra?" jelas shindong kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk

"_Ne_ _arraso_ _uisanim,_" ucap Kangin kemudian berjalan membawa Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan _uisanim_ shindong.

Diluar, Kangin melihat Ryeowook terduduk bersama Yesung.

"_Appa_? _Umma_? bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook yang berlari menuju Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Kibum harus melakukan operasi tiga hari lagi. Kau jaga _dongsaeng_mu ya chagi?" kata Kangin mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"Operasi?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ne, dia hanya lelah saja. Kau jangan khawatir, setelah ini dia akan sehat kembali. Kibum kita akan kembali tersenyum manis seperti biasanya," kata Kangin menyemangati Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"_umma_? sebenarnya Kibum sakit apa?" sekali lagi Ryeowook bertanya namun seperti berbisik.

"dia akan baik-baik saja chagiya."

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

satu minggu setelah Kibum di operasi, operasinya berjalan lancar. Namun Kibum masih harus melewati kemotherapi di rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat bantuan. Leeteuk tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Kibum sedangkan Kangin tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Dan Ryeowook? Setiap hari dia berkunjung untuk mengunjungi _dongsaeng-_nya walau dia tidak pernah menginap karena phobia bila lama-lama di rumah sakitnya.

"Bummie-ah? Kenapa kau lama sekali di rumah sakit ini? Apa kau tahu? _Eonnie_ tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak ada?" manja Ryeowook pada Kibum yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hehehe, sebentar lagi _eonnie_. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar. Kalau kita keluar _eonnie_ mau mengajakku ke kedai ice cream itu kan?"

"_Ne_, _eonnie_ janji" kata Ryeowook menautkan jari kelingkingnya dijari kelingking Kibum.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Yaa Kim Kibum, cepatlah bangun. Ini _eonnie_ bawakan ice cream untukmu. Kata _umma_ kau masih lama keluar makanya _eonnie_ bawakan ice creamnya," teriak Ryeowook senang yang kini membawa sebuah ice cream vannila di tangan kanannya.

"Ini," Ryeowook memberikan es cream itu kepada Kibum.

Tanpa menolak Kibum langsung mengambil ice cream itu. Dia mengerti, Kalau dia menolak dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia tidak boleh memakan makanan yang mengandung kadar garam Ryeowook pasti akan sedih. Melihat Kibum mengambil ice cream itu Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Lain kali _eonnie_ akan belikan lagi untukmu," kata Ryeowook yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kibum.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau berikan kepada Kibum Wookie? Kau mau membuat penyakitnya kambuh?" teriak Yesung yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengambil ice cream vannila dari tangan Kibum.

Sontak Ryeowook dan Kibum kaget melihat Yesung yang sangat marah.

"_Oppa_?" Ryeowook sedikit takut melihat raut muka Yesung yang begitu marah. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Yesung semarah ini.

"Kau tahu? ice cream ini mengandung cukup banyak garam. Dan garam bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Kau ingin menyiksa Kibum?" teriak Yesung yang kini menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"_Oppa_, ini bukan salah _eonnie_, bela Kibum melindungi Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_? Aku tidak tahu.." kata Ryeowook yang sudah mulai terisak.

"_Mian_ _oppa_, aku hiks… sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu itu" kata Ryeowook yang kini telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Haishhh, kau ini benar-benar 'menyebalkan'. Kau mau membuat _dongsaeng-_mu semakin kesakitan? Hanya karena ke-_ppabo_-an mu ini Ryeowook?" teriak Yesung lagi.

"_Oppa_? Berhentilah berteriak pada _eonnie_, Wookie _eonnie_ tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mian _oppa_… hiks… hiks.. Mian Kibum-ah," Ryeowook berlari keluar ruangan Kibum.

"Haishh _oppa_. Apa yang kau lakukan? Wookie _eonnie_ jadi nangis kan?"

"Mwo? Kau mau bilang _oppa_ yang salah?"

"_Ne_, _oppa_ benar-benar salah. Apa _oppa_ tahu? Wookie _eonnie_ satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui penyakitku!"

"Mwo?" Yesung terdiam menatap Kibum yang kini berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya namun seorang _uisanim_ keburu datang dan melakukan pengecekan terhadap Kibum.

Apa-apaan _namja_ itu, aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Ya tuhan, kenapa kau buat aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak buat aku menyukai _namja_ lain selain dia. _Namja_ yang jelas-jelas menyukai _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak membuat aku menyukai yunho _oppa_, atau kyuhyun mungkin. Kenapa harus Yesung _oppa_. Apa kau ingin membuat aku menangis? Aku sudah menangis karenanya.

**Ryeowook pov**

Haishhh setiap kali menutup mata aku selalu terbayang wajah Yesung _oppa_.

"Sepertinya kanker yang ada di otak Kibum bisa sedikit teratasi. Anak itu benar-benar berjuang keras untuk melawan penyakitnya"

Tunggu! Kibum? Kanker?

Aku terdiam sejenak di depan pintu ruang Shindong _uisanim_. _Uisanim_ yang telah merawat Kibum dan juga telah mengoperasi Kibum itu kini berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Wookie? Kau saudara Kibum bukan?" aku diam menatap Shindong _uisanim_ yang kini berdiri dihadapanku.

"Mian _uisanim_. Aku ingin Tanya, Apa Kibum yang _uisanim_ maksud itu Kibum _dongsaeng_ku?"

"Heoh? tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik. Kau bisa tenang sekarang," aku hanya diam memandang Shindong _uisanim_.

Apa ini? Kibum sakit parah dan aku _eonnie-_nya tidak tahu mengenai penyakit ini? Pantas saja Yesung _oppa_ sangat marah saat aku memberikan ice cream itu untuk Kibum.

Aku berlari menuju kamar Kibum. Kutatap dia dalam. Seorang _uisanim_ dan dua orang suster baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Aku tahu itu, mereka baru saja mengecek keadaan Kibum. Kulihat Yesung _oppa_ menatapku kaget.

"Wookie-ah?" dia memanggilku pelan.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _eonnie_ tentang penyakit ini?" kataku yang kini telah kembali terisak.

"Wookie-ah, berhentilah menangis. Kibum baru saja istirahat," Yesung _oppa_ mencoba menarikku untuk duduk.

Sekarang aku duduk disebelah Yesung _oppa_. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku. Aku lelah, kemana _umma_? dan _appa_? Kenapa _appa_ belum juga datang? Lalu kau Kim Kibum. Kenapa kau belum juga bangun? Apa kau tahu? Sekarang aku cengo sendirian disini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**Plukk**

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung.

"Haishh anak ini, dia tertidur," rutuk Yesung yang merasakan berat di bahu kirinya.

"_oppa.._" Ryeowook mulai mengigau.

"Wookie-ah?" Yesung mencoba membangunkan Ryeowook namun Ryeowook tidak juga kunjung bangun.

Yesung melepaskan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mencoba melepaskan mantel coklatnya pelan lalu menyelimutkannya ke tubuh mungil Wookie.

**Degh**

Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu emalingkan wajahnya saat menatap wajah lelap Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_, aku dingin.." igau Ryeowook lagi.

"Tenanglah, _oppa_ akan memelukmu," ucapnya pelan Yesung kemudian menyusupkan tangan kirinya di pundak Ryeowook dan menenggelamkan kepala mungil Ryeowook ke dada bidangnya.

"_umma_. _Appa…_" Kibum mulai mengigau.

Mendengar suara Kibum, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan menyandarkan _yeojya_ imut itu ke dinding dan ia pun berjalan menuju Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, waeyo? _Umma_mu keluar sebentar mengambil barang-barangmu. _Appa-_mu sebentar lagi akan tiba," ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuh Kibum.

"Chagiya? _Appa_ datang," teriak Kangin membuat Yesung kaget.

"_Ahjushi_?" kata Yesung kaget.

"Yesungie? Gomawo kau telah menjaga Kibum dan bisa _ahjushi_ minta tolong padamu?" kata Kangin mendekati Yesung.

"Tolong kau bawa Ryeowook pulang," bisik Kangin setelah melihat Ryeowook tertidur di tempat duduk panjang ruangan Kibum "Dia pasti lelah. Ini kunci mobilnya," kata Kangin lagi kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Yesung.

Yesungpun tidak bisa menolak. Dengan segera dia menggendong Ryeowook pelan menuju ke parkiran tempat mobil Kangin.

"Kau benar-benar ringan," gumam Yesung saat menggendong Ryeowook bridal style.

**Tittt**

Yesung mematikan alarm mobil Kangin dan dengan pelan dia membuka pintu mobil Kangin dan memasukkan Ryeowook.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

Sejak kapan aku ada dikamarku? Sejak kapan aku sudah tertidur disini? Bukankah aku dirumah sakit?

"_Chagiya_? Kau tidak sekolah?" teriak _appa_ padaku "apa kau belum bangun?" teriak _appa_ lagi.

"_Ne_ _appa_, aku sudah bangun" balasku kepada _appa_.

Kutatap piala akustikku 'Kibum belum melihatnya. Aku mau memberikannya untuknya saja' batinku menggapai piala yang bertengger di atas meja belajarku yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"heh? Mantel siapa ini?" bisikku saat mendapati sebuah mantel bertengger di atas tubuhku.

Dengan segera aku mengambilnya dan menggantungnya

Ekor mataku menatap kalender di layar ponselku.

"_appa_, hari inikan minggu!" teriakku kesal kepada _appa_ yang kini duduk santai di meja makan.

"Kau sih, ini sudah jam berapa? Tumben sekali kau belum bangun," tawa _appa_ pecah melihatku yang kesal.

Aku duduk disebelah _appa_ dan menyantap buburku yang aku yakin _appa_ membelinya. Karena _appa_ itu tidak bisa masak kecuali ramen.

"_Appa_, kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang kalau Kibum sakit kanker?" kataku tetap mengaduk buburku tanpa berniat memakannya dan kurasakan ekspresi _appa_ sedikit berubah.

"Wookie? Apa yang kau katakan? Kibum baik-baik saja," elak _appa_ padaku.

"Aku sudah tahu _appa_, aku sudah dengar dari Shindong _uisanim_ sendiri," kataku yang kini menatap _appa_ mencoba menyebunyikan raut kecewaku.

"_Mian chagiya_, Kibum tidak ingin kau mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia meminta _appa_ dan _umma_ agar tidak menceritakannya kepadamu. Jadi _appa_ minta kau jangan menyalahkannya _chagiya,_" jelas _appa_ kepadaku.

Aku mengerti, pasti sulit bagi Kibum mengatakan penyakitnya.

"_Ne appa_, aku akan bersikap biasa."

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa _chagi_," _appa_ mengelus pelan rambutku kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hari ini kita ketempat Kibum ya?" ajak _appa_ padaku.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"KiBummie?" panggilku saat melihat sosok _yeojya_ manis yang kini sedang tertawa lepas bersama seorang _namja_ yang err sangat tampan.

"Akhh _eonnie_? oh iya, Kenalkan ini temanku. Namanya _Siwon_ _oppa,_" jelas Kibum memperkenalkan _Siwon_ kepadaku

"_Annyeong_ Choi _Siwon_ imnida," sapa _Siwon_ kepadaku.

"Oh ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida kau bisa memanggilku Wookie,"

"Akhh Wookie-ah, kau punya boneka winnie the pooh itu? Apa aku boleh memilikinya?" kata _Siwon_ menunjuk boneka winnie the pooh yang kupegang.

"_A-aniyo_, ini boneka kesayanganku," kataku menarik boneka winnie the pooh ku kebelakang tubuhku yang mungil.

"_eonnie_? _Siwon_ie _oppa_ kan hanya ingin meminjam?"

"_Ani _Kibum-ah, dia bilang dia ingin memilikinya-kan?" teriakku kemudian keluar kamar Kibum.

"Keadaan Kibum mulai membaik. Tapi kita harus tetap melakukan operasi itu. Sepertinya dia mengalami sedikit masalah tuan," aku diam mematung mendengar perkataan _appa_ dan _Shindong uisanim_.

"Kanker-nya mulai bermasalah, Dia akan lebih sering mengalami rasa sakit. Kita tidak boleh membuatnya berfikir lebih banyak dan kita juga harus memperhatikannya tuan," aku berjalan pelan menuju _appa_ dan Shindong_ uisanim_.

"_Appa_? Kibum akan selamat kan?" tanyaku lirih pada _appa_.

_Appa_ dan Shindong uisanim menatapku kaget "chagiya? kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada di kamar Kibum?" tanya _appa_ padaku.

"Ani, aku keluar. Dia bersama dengan _Siwon_ _oppa,_ _appa,_" jelasku kepada _appa_.

"Oh dia bersama _Siwon_ ya?"

"_Siwon_?" tanya _appa_ bingun padaku dan Shindong _uisanim_.

"_Siwon_ itu mahasiswa magang disini. Dia seorang calon _uisanim_ dari Kanada," jelas Shindong _uisanim _pada kami.

"Aku benci padanya!" rutukku kesal

"_Waeyo chagiya_?" tanya _appa_ bingung padaku.

"Yahh, dia memang sering bersikap seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia anak yang baik kok Wookie," jelas Shindong _uisanim _padaku.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_Umma_?" teriakku melihat _umma_ berdiri di depan pintu rumah kami.

"_Chagiya_? Kau disini? _Umma_ menghubungimu sejak tadi. Kibum membutuhkanmu"

"_Umma_, bagaimana operasi Kibum?" tanyaku kepada _umma_.

"_Ne_, dia baik saja _chagiya_. Kau mau menemuinya?"

"_Ne umma,_" aku segera berlari ke kamar mengambil boneka winnie the pooh ku.

"Kenapa kau membawa boneka itu?" tanya _umma_ heran padaku.

"Aku janji pada Kibum akan memberikannya kalau dia berhasil melewati operasinya dengan baik," jelasku kepada _umma_.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa, kau manis sekali. _Eonnie_ kangen Bummie-ah," aku berlari memeluk Kibum yang kini duduk sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Jangan memeluknya kuat Wookie, kau bisa membuatnya sesak nafas."

"Ukhh, _oppa_ jangan iri karena tidak dipeluk Kibum," kataku tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Yesung _oppa_ yang datang bersama aku dan _umma_. Aku memberikan boneka 'winnie the pooh' ku kepada Kibum.

"Heh? _Eonnie_ memeberikannya untukku?" kata Kibum mengambil boneka winnie the pooh-ku.

"_Ne_ kau sudah melewati operasi itu. _Eonnie_ sudah menepati janji bukan?"

"_Ne_, gomawo _eonnie._"

"Kyaaaa kau benar-benar manis Kibum-ah," aku kembali memeluk Kibum erat.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

Ryeowok berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat Kibum. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Kibum bersama _Siwon_ sedang duduk di lobby rumah sakit.

"Kembalikan boneka winnie the pooh-ku!" teriak Ryeowook menarik boneka winnie the pooh berukuran setengah meter dari tangan _Siwon_.

"_Eonnie_? Tapi itukan milikku?"

"Aku memberikannya kepadamu Kibum-ah, tapi kenapa kau memberikannya kepada _namja_ yang baru kau kenal ini?"

"Tapi _eonnie_, _Siwon_ _oppa_ lebih menginginkannya dari aku," kata Kibum mengambil boneka winnie the pooh dari tangan Ryeowook dan memberikannya kepada _Siwon_.

"Aniyo" Ryeowook mengambil boneka winnie the pooh-nya dan mendorong _Siwon_ hinggah jatuh.

"Wookie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook mengambil boneka winnie the pooh dari tangan _Siwon_.

"_Eonnie_? Kenapa kau mengambilnya lagi?" tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook.

"Yakk! Kim Kibum. Aku memberikannya padamu. Tapi kau berikan pada _namja_ yang baru saja kau temui?" teriak Ryeowook membuat Kibum kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook berteriak padanya.

"_Eonnie?_" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kim Ryeowook?" sekarang Yesung membentak Ryeowook dan menarik Kibum serta _Siwon_ menjauhi Ryeowook "kalau kau tidak suka, kami yang akan pergi," sambung Yesung.

"Kenapa kalian selalu meninggalkan aku?" teriak Ryeowook kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"_Eonnie_?" Kibum berbalik mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yesung karena ingin menjelaskan pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _cantik itu berteriak memanggil Ryeowook dan berlari mengejarnya.

"_Eonnie_. Awasss!" teriak Kibum saat ada mobil yang melaju ke arah Ryeowook.

"KIBUUUMMM" Yesung dan _Siwon_ berlari menuju Kibum.

Ckitttt

.

.

Brakk

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Dedicated for ELF and YeWook Shipper :D**

**for Feel 'be Mine' sampai berjumpa minggu depan, soalnya benar-benar sibuk sama tugas kuliah Y^Y kalau ada kesempatan akan saya ketik. Sekali lagi review ne. perbedaan silent readers sama viewers berbeda jauh bangat Y^Y tapi kalau memang jadi silent readers gara-gara gak sengaja buka ini ff juga gak apa Y^Y gomawo udah mencoba penasaran sama ff saya. Saya memaklumin itu. Dan review juga di tunggu untuk 'oneshoot HaeHyuk/telephone box/GS'. Author pernah baca A/N seorang author lain yang mengetik 'review readers adalah nyawa fanfic ini' dan saya ikut membenarkan-nya. hehehe satu chapter lagi maka 'tamat' :D  
><strong>

**Review ne :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: **_**Little Dongsaeng**_

_**Chapter03**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: YeWook **

**Sligh:: SiBum/KangTeuk**

** Desclaimer: SJ! They're my MINE! **

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahjumma<em>? Apa perlu membawa barang-barang ini?" tanya Yesung kepada Leeteuk yang kini sedang membawa banyak barang ke kamar inap Ryeowook.

Yah, kejadian siang itu membuat Ryeowook harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Sejak siang itu hingga malam hari Ryeowook belum juga sadarkan diri.

"_Umma_, ini sudah malam. Kenapa Wookie-_eonnie_ belum juga sadar?" tanya Kibum kepada Leeteuk.

"Dia hanya tidur _chagiya_, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Kau juga perlu istirahat," kata Leeteuk bijak.

"_Ne_ Kibum-ah, kau juga perlu istirahat. _Ahjumma_, biar aku yang mengantar Kibum ke kamarnya," tawar Siwon kepada Leeteuk.

"_Ne_ Siwon-ssi. Yesungie, _Ahjumma_ titip Wookie malam ini. Sebentar lagi _appa_-nya juga akan datang," ucap Leeteuk kemudian menepuk bahu Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Y_esung-ie? Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanya Kangin dengan nafas yang memburu.

"_Ahjushi_? _Ahjushi_ dari mana saja?" tanya Yesung mengintrogasi Kangin.

"_Mian_ merepotkanmu, _ahjushi_ dari mokpo. Aku harus mengurus perusahaanku sebentar," kata Kangin kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"_Chagiya_? Kau kesakitan bukan?" bisik Kangin mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook.

"Dokter bilang dia tidak apa _ahjushi_, dia hanya kaget. Tidak ada luka serius."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa dia bisa sampai tertabrak mobil begini?" tanya Kangin menatap Yesung.

"Maafkan aku _ahjushi_, ini salahku."

"_Ani_ Yesung-ie, Ryeowook tidak mungkin menyalahkanmu," jelas Kangin kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan Ryeowook di ikuti Yesung.

"Kau sudah menghubungi _appa_mu Yesung-ie?" tanya Kangin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ne _ahjushi_, _appa_ sudah mengizinkan aku," ucap Yesung kemudian berjalan mendekati Kangin dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Y_esungie, _ahjushi_ titip Ryeowook, Kibum dan Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ kepadamu hari ini. _Ahjushi_ harus kembali ke Mokpo. Ada yang harus _ahjushi_ selesaikan," jelas Kangin menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

"Ne _ahjushi._"

"Ani, kau cukup menjaga Ryeowook saja. Karena _Ahjumma_ dan Kibum harus ke SM hospital. Kibum harus melakukan cek kemotherapi disana hari ini."

"Ne _Ahjumma._" kata Yesung tersenyum kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"A-anu _Ahjumma_, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Apa kita tidak akan di usir penjaga rumah sakit?" tanya Yesung ragu kepada Leeteuk yang sejak tadi kembali membereskan barang-barang dikamar Ryeowook.

"_Ani oppa_, _umma_ sudah meminta izin pihak rumah sakit untuk meletakkan barang-barang ini," jelas Kibum pada Yesung.

"Tapi? Apa ini tidak berlebihan Kibum-ie?" tanya Yesung kembali kepada Kibum.

"Ani Yesung-ie, Wookie tidak betah dengan namanya rumah sakit. Seumur-umurnya ini kedua kali dia masuk rumah sakit setelah flu berat saat masih SD dulu," kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Maksud _Ahjumma_?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang _ppabo-_nya.

"Wook-ie benci dengan rumah sakit. kalau dia bangun dan melihat dia terbaring di ruangan ini _nggak_ elit banget kalau dia berteriak-teriak menganggu pasien lain bukan?"

"Heh? Aku tidak mengerti _Ahjumma._"

"Pokoknya Wookie _eonnie_ itu benci rumah sakit, makanya dia tidak pernah mau menginap walau aku yang masuk rumah sakit. Dia bilang rumah sakit itu mengerikan. Makanya kita harus membuat suasana rumah agar dia merasa nyaman dan merasa seperti di rumah sendiri," jelas Kibum dan Yesung pun mengerti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Yesung pov**

'Sebegitu takutnya kau pada rumah sakit hingga harus seperti ini?' bisiku menatap pemandangan di ruang inap Ryeowook yang seperti kamar hotel saja.

Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau belum juga sadar? Ini sudah malam. Kibum dan _umma-_mu belum juga kembali. Mereka bilang mereka menginap di SM hospital.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, kenapa kau belum juga bangun?

Aku menatap sosok yang selama ini kukenal sebagai _yeojya_ manja yang hanya bisa bermanja kepada _dongsaeng_-nya.

Kau kuat bukan? Kau selalu berusaha menjaga Kibum. Apa kau sudah tidak peduli pada Kibum lagi? Apa kau sudah tidak ingat janjimu untuk menjaga Kibum? Dia _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu bukan?

Ekor mataku menatap buku diary Ryeowook yang diletakkan Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ di meja sebelah tiang infus Ryeowook.

Pelan aku membuka diary-nya.

"_Hari ini aku masuk SM High School. Senangnya bisa di terima bersama Kibum. Aku pasti akan menjaga Kibum. Tapi dia masuk kelas X1 T.T kenapa aku tidak sekelas saja dengannya? Tapi aku senang. Yang pasti aku bisa bersamanya. Hwaiting Wookie. Kibum pasti bangga mempunyai eonnie sepertimu. hehe"_

Aku tersenyum membaca lembaran-lembaran diary yang di tulisnya.

"_Hari ini aku masuk SM High School bersama Kibum. Tapi dia melupakan bekalnya lagi. Tapi aku senang aku bisa berguna untuk Kibum. Aku mengantarkan bekalnya. Saat menuju ruang kelas aku bertemu Yesung oppa, Malaikatku. Tuhan, Aku harap Kibum dan Yesung oppa bahagia. Mereka hartaku. Hari ini aku juga ditawari masuk klub musik oleh Donghae oppa"_

'aku?' bisikku setelah membaca lembaran kertas diary Ryeowook. Kenapa Ryeowook berfikir aku malaikatnya? Tanpa mempedulikannya, Aku melanjutkan ke halaman-halaman berikutnya.

"_Hari ini aku mengantarkan kue kering buatan umma ke rumah Yesung oppa. Saat pulang aku tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah. Saat mereka pulang, umma terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Haishhh aku tidak bisa berfikir banyak. Kibum bilang aku harus belajar. Dia dongsaeng yang sangat manis. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mohon agar dia selalu tersenyum manis."_

Aku berjalan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook. Membenarkan selimutnya dan kembali membaca diarynya.

Hanya tulisan biasa, dia hanya menulis bosan dan bosan.

"_Yesung oppa hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa salahku? 'hahhhh' hanya aku yang bodoh, mencintai Yesung oppa. Hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Sedangkan Yesung oppa sendiri? Aku tahu, dia pasti menyukai Kibum. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia membentak Kibum. Sedangkan kepadaku? Setiap saat. Setiap aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan dia akan selalu marah kepadaku. Hari ini Kibum pingsan aku tidak tahu kalau dia sakit. Mungkin karena dia selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa. Saat aku tanya pada umma ataupun appa. Mereka bilang Kibum hanya lelah. Tuhan, aku mohon agar Kibum sehat seperti biasanya. Karena aku sangat menyayangi dongsaengku itu"_

Aku terdiam membaca bagian ini. Ryeowook? Dia menyukaiku? Dia mengira aku menyukai Kibum. Yah, kalau boleh jujur aku memang lebih menyukai Kibum. _Yeojya_ itu sangat manis, dia selalu tersenyum manis dan dia juga sangat dewasa di banding Ryeowook.

Aku melanjutkan ke halamn berikutnya.

"_Hari ini Kibum berceloteh sangat senang. Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Aku senang kalau dia juga senang. Tapi aku sedikit kesal. Umma! kenapa umma hanya mengatakan 'anak pintar' kepaku. Umma tidak mengatakan 'chukkae' seperti kepada Kibum. Padahal nilaiku lebih baik dari Kibum. Umma hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi umma tetaplah yang terbaik._

_Hari ini juga aku diberi brosur lomba akustik. Donghae oppa menyarankan agar aku mengikuti lomba itu. Aku ingat, umma dan Yesung oppa pernah bilang ingin melihat permainan pianoku makanya aku mengisi formulirnya. Tuhan, aku harap aku bisa mempersembahakan lagu kesuakaanku 'one fine spring day' untuk mereka dengan sangat baik"_

'akhh, lomba itu' aku ingat Ryeowook pernah memberikan alamat tempat lombanya kepadaku. Setelah itu kulanjutkan membaca bagian selanjutnya.

"_Hari ini aku berlatih sendiri di ruang klub musik. Dongahe oppa ada kencan dengan Eunhyuk eonnie. Tapi aku senang hari ini Kibum mendengarkan permainan pianoku __

_Hari ini juga ada yang aneh dengan Kibum, dia terlihat pucat. Tapi saat ku-tanya dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tuhan, aku harap Kibum benar-benar baik-baik saja._

_Hari ini perjalan pulang Yesung oppa meninggalakan aku sendiri. Aku berjalan sendiri dan diperjalanan aku membeli jeruk untuk Kibum. Dia terlihat senang dengan jeruk yang kubelikan __

_hatiku memang sakit melihat Yesung oppa bersama Kibum, tapi aku senang kalau Kibum bisa tertawa. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Dia sangat manis. Dia dongsaengku, dia saudaraku satu-satunya. Bagiku cinta bisa dicari, tapi dongsaengku itu tidak bisa dicari, dia anugerah tuhan yang diberikan untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepadaku lewat senyumannya. Dua hari lagi aku aka mengikuti lomba akustik itu. Tuhan, aku mohon agar Yesung oppa datang dan melihat performanceku nanti."_

'Akhh hari itu, apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?' Batinku bertanya. Aku kemudian melirik Ryeowook yang belum juga bangun. Akupun melanjutkan membaca diary-nya.

"_Hari ini aku mengikuti lomba itu, Yesung oppa tidak kunjung datang. Aku sama sekali tidak berharap dia akan datang lagi T.T_

_Dirumah tidak ada yang menyambut kedatanganku. Yang kuterima sebaliknya. 'Kibum masuk rumah sakit dan harus di operasi' sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberi tahuku?"_

Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai penyakit Kibum? Aku kembali mebalik-balik buku diary Ryeowook. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi pikiranku.

"_Hari ini aku janji akan mengajak Kibum ke kedai ice cream dekat sekolah kalau dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Semoga cepat _"_

Pendek sekali? Mungkin dia sedang senang.

_"Dear…_

_Mian kemarin aku tidak menulis, sepertinya aku ketiduran. Kemarin aku memberikan Kibum es cream, tapi Yesung oppa marah padaku T.T_

_Tapi kemarin aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Kibum terkena penyakit kanker. Tuhan, apa salahnya padamu? Apa penyakit itu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Aku akan menerimanaya kalau kau berikan penyakit itu padaku. Yang aku ingin agar dia kembali sehat._

_Hari ini aku membawa piala akustikku. Saat di ruang Kibum aku melihat seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja menginginkan boneka winnie the pooh kesayanganku. Jelas saja aku tidak akan memberikannya =="_

Boneka itu? Dia benar-benar menjaga boneka itu? Itu hadiah yang kuberikan untuknya dulu. Benarkan Ryeowook menyukaiku?

"_Hari ini Kibum di operasi. Mian Kibum-ah, eonnie takut rumah sakit. Makanya eonnie tidak datang melihat operasimu. Hari ini umma datang dan mengajakku ke tempat Kibum, bukan ruang operasi. aku juga berjanji untuk memberikan boneka winnie the poohku. Biarlah aku memberikannya untuk Kibum yang pasti Kibum bisa senang. Dokter Shindong bilang kami harus membuat Kibum senang agar dia tersemangati."_

Aku menatap jam di dinding kamar inap ryeowok, sudah pukul sembilan malam. Kenapa kau belum juga bangun?

Aku berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menyeka keringatnya. Dia berkeringat banyak sekali.

Setelah itu aku kembali duduk dan membaca diary-nya. Sepertinya membaca privasi orang adalah hobby ku saat ini.

'heh? Kenapa tidak ada lagi?' batinku menatap lembaran yang kosong.

Ahhh _ppaboya _kau Yesung, itukan kemarin. Di belum juga sadar. Jelas saja dia tidak akan menulis.

Aku mengembalikan diary Ryeowook ketempat semulanya.

'kenapa kau belum juga sadar Wookie-ah?' bisikku pelan kepada Ryeowook.

"Mianhae karena _oppa_ sering membentakmu, sungguh _oppa_ menyesal Wookie-ah. _Oppa_ mohon kau bangun Wookie-ah. _Ireona_ Wookie-ah. Kau _yeojya_ yang kuat bukan? Apa kau marah pada _oppa_ sampai kau tidak mau bangun?" aku menggenggam erat tangan mungil Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ngghhhhh" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kutatap Ryeowook. Dia menggerakkan tangan mungilnya. Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan sinar ruangan yang serba putih.

"Wookie? Kau bangun?" aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badan melihatnya.

Ryeowook masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan terangnya cahaya ruangan inapnya.

"Nghhh _oppa_? Waeyo?"

"Hahhhhh" aku bernafas lega. Akhirnya Ryeowook bangun juga.

"Ani, kau baik-baik saja kan?" aku menyingkirkan poni hitamnya yang hampir menutupi mata caramelnya.

"_Oppa_? Ini dimana? _Umma_? Kibum? _Appa_?"

"Mereka keluar sebentar. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali Wookie-ah," jelasku kepadanya "Sekarang sudah malam, kau tidurlah. _Oppa_ yang akan menemanimu," sambungku.

"_Oppa_? Waeyo _oppa_?"

"Heh? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku bingung karena tidak mengerti.

"Akhh _ani_, aku hanya merasa beda."

"Ne, sekarang kau tidurlah, _oppa_ akan menjagamu."

"Ne _oppa_, maukah _oppa_ menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan setelah itu dia kembali memejamkan mata indahnya. Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tetap dalam keadaan sadar.

_I finally set my heart to leave_

_And it came to me like a harsh storm_

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain_

_Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass_

_At the end of this walk, I let you know but you wouldn't know_

_storm-Super Junior

**Yesung pov end**

'gomawo _oppa_ tidak membentakku' bisik Ryeowook hampir tidak kedengaran oleh Yesung yang telah tertidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne _oppa,_" jawab Ryeowook yang kini sedang menulis diarynya.

"Ini, tadi seorang suster mengantarkan makanan untukmu, sebaiknya kau makan lalu minum obatmu. Sebentar lagi Kibum dan _umma-_mu akan datang ke sini," jelas Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan mulai menyuapi Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_? Hmm _saranghae oppa._"

"Heh?" Yesung terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ryeowook.

"Akh _ani_, _oppa_ tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu _oppa_ menyukai Kibum. Hanya saja… hanya saja aku akan senang kalau _oppa_ bahagia bersama Kibum," Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum menutupi perasaan kecewanya.

**Degh**

'damn it,' bisik Yesung karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Yesung mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Mian Wookie-ah. _Oppa_ tidak bisa menjawabnya," kata Yesung bijak.

"_Eonnie,_" suara Kibum akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Waeyo? Kau senang sekali Kibum-ah?" tanya Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Wookie-ah, Kibum akan segera di operasi. Mungkin yang terakhir dan menjalani kemotherapi lagi,"

"Heh? Itu berarti kau akan sembuh kan?" jawab Ryeowook senang dan Kibum mengangguk setuju.

"Aku keluar dulu," kata Yesung kemudian meninggalkan keluarga Kim.

**Yesung pov**

"Hahhhhh," aku menghela nafas. Ada apa denganku, kenapa perasaanku menjadi begini?

"_Y_esung?"

"Ah Siwon-_ssi_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _-ssi_ begitu panggil Siwonie saja," kata Siwon yang baru saja datang.

"Ah iya. Waeyo Siwonie?" tanya Yesung melihat Siwon seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ani, hanya saja tadi Kibum menghubungiku. Dia bilang dia akan melakukan operasi terakhir di kanada. Mereka di beritahu pihak SM hospital untuk melakukan operasi disana sekaligus melakukan kemotherapi," jelas Siwon padaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Ke kanada? Lalu?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Akhhh aku memilih duduk di lorong rumah sakit memikirkan perasaanku yang sedikit kacau.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu, Kibum belum juga mengatakan tentang operasi itu padaku. Dan Ryeowook juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit karena dia memaksa keluar. Yah saat dia dinyatakan sembuh dia memaksa keluar karena phobia kalau berada lama-lama di rumah sakit. Phobia yang aneh tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Hari ini aku mengunjungi Kibum.

"_Oppa_? Waeyo _oppa_?" kulihat Kibum sedang bicara dengan Siwon, mereka sangat dekat. Melihatku berdiri di depan pintu Kibum memanggilku lalu Siwon permisi keluar.

"Kibummie, ada yang ingin _oppa_ bicarakan," kataku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kibum memilih tetap duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi menyender di kepala tempat tidur.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" tanyanya tersenyum kepadaku "Ah iya _oppa_, dua hari lagi aku akan ke Kanada" aku terdiam mendengarnya. Dia mengatakan padaku saat dua hari lagi keberangkatannya.

"…"

"Aku tahu _oppa_ pasti akan terkejut. Hanya saja, aku mau _oppa_ menemaniku ke Kanada."

Aku semakin kacau.

"Apa _oppa_ mau pergi ke Kanada denganku?" tanya Kibum padaku.

Aku menutup mataku lembut, keheningan terjadi.

Apa yang kulihat, kenapa aku malah melihat senyuman _yeojya_ itu.

Akhh dia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum, aku menyukainya. Hanya aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Dia benar-benar baik, hanya saja aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

Kubuka mataku, kenapa disaat begini aku malah membayangkan _yeojya_ keras kepala itu. Akhh apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

"Mian Kibummie, tapi disini ada _yeojya_ lain yang lebih membutuhkan _oppa_. Kau ajak saja Siwonie. _Oppa_ rasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

"_Oppa_ sudah menyadarinya?"

"Mwo?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Ne _oppa_, kau menyukai Wookie-_eonnie_ bukan? Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Makanya aku melakukan ini. Sebenarnya aku memang akan pergi dengan Siwonie _oppa_, karena appa-nyalah yang akan mengoperasiku nanti," jelas Kibum padaku "Ini Wookie _eonnie_ pasti ada disini sekarang," kata Kibum memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan berlari menuju alamat yang tertulis.

Bodohnya aku telah membuat _yeojya_ itu menunggu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie? Wookie-ah? Kau dimana?"

"_Sikkeureo_!" aku terkejut karena suara tenor itu mengejutkanku.

"Ah mian Wookie-ah," kataku membungkukkan badan.

"Haishhh Yesung _oppa_! kau membuat semua merpati itu pergi kan?" pekiknya kemudian berjalan duduk ke bangku taman dekat rumah sakit.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya serta melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ini merajuk ala Kim Ryeowook. Aku hapal sekali gerakan ini.

'Cweetttt'

"'_oppa_! _appo!"_ dia berteriak kepadaku karena aku mencubit pipinya.

"Kau sih pakai acara marah-marah begitu," kataku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

"…" dia tidak menjawabku.

_Greppp_

Aku memeluknya, kutatap wajahnya dalam. Akhh mata ini, mata caramel ini benar-benar menyejukkan.

"Waeyo _oppa_?" dia memberontak karena pelukanku.

"Mianhae Wookie. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook. Jeongmal saranghae," aku membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya "Apa kau masih mencintai _oppa_?" sambungku lagi.

"_Eonjena_ _oppa._"

"Mwo? Jijja Wookie-ah?"

"Ne _oppa_?" dia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Mian _oppa_ baru menyadarinya," kataku kembali memeluknya.

**Yesung pov end**

"Hiks hiks hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan _eonnie_ Kibum-ah," tangis Ryeowook tak kunjung berhenti sejak dia mengetahui kepergian Kibum sehari sebelum Kibum berangkat ke Kanada.

"Hehe, _eonnie_ jangan menangis. Kasihan Yesung _oppa_ kalau _eonnie_ begini terus. Aku hanya dua tahun, setelah itu kita kembali seperti semula," jelas Kibum kemudian memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Chagiya_, berhentilah menangis."

"Ta-tapi kalau _umma_ juga ikut berarti aku akan sering sendirian di rumah?" ucap Ryeowook masih dalam isakannya.

"Kan ada _appa_ _chagiya_?" kata Kangin menenangkan Ryeowook.

"_Aniyo_! _appa_ sering keluar kota"

"Kalau begitu _oppa_ yang akan menemanimu kalau kau sendirian," ucap Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Jijja?"

"Ne."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Saudara? Bagiku mereka bagian dari diriku. Aku merasa senang saat melihatnya tersenyum. _Dongsaeng_ku benar-benar manis. Dia membuat hari-hariku menjadi berwarna seperti pelangi. Tapi saat _dongsaeng-_ku pergi, aku masih memiliki seorang _namjachigu_. Dia membuatku mengetahui kehidupan, dia memberikanku cinta. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Lembar terakhirku.

"_**Gomawo uri dongsaeng, kau dongsaeng terbaikku."**_

* * *

><p>Apa yang kalian cari? saudara? kebahagiaan? cinta? keluarga? teman atau... semuanya?<p>

Dengarkan aku baik-baik, hidup di dunia ini maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu, mendapatkan sesuatu maka kau harus bersiap kehilangan sesuatu. menginginkannya kembali? kau harus siap berjuang.

Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan sentuhan cinta dalam kehidupan. Yakinkan aku kalian yang terbaik diantara mereka. Pastikan aku kita akan selalu bersama, dalam bentuk apapun.

'Dare mo kanpeki jyanaitte'

(No One Is Perfect)

* * *

><p>END!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae kalau ada Typo(s) dan alur yang kek kereta listrik. Dan tolong di ingat, tidak ada sekuel! Hahaha<strong>

**Author mau focus UTS minggu ini #poorme T^T**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya :DD**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo :D**

**Sekarang review ne? :D**


End file.
